Of Ringwraiths and Kittens
by Horror Story 13
Summary: A group of unfortunate Ringwraiths discover in this AU fic that sometimes theres more to life then rings and evil overlords. Crackfic with romance! Ringwraith kitten fic... yes... I went there. Inspired by the youtube video "Lord of the ringwraiths" OCs welcome!
1. Authors Note

_Ok so this is probably 80% crack fic just a fair warning. Inspired by the youtube video __**"Fellowship of the Ringwraiths"**__ so yeah... Im going to have fun with this. There may or may not be pairings so if you want an OC paired then message me with your OC and pairing (pairing is optional tho). Heres a little info on my interpretations of them..._

**Dave:** The shortest Nazgul with the most noticeable hunch. Likely lacking the most in intelligence. Gets 'angry' easy... but when not angry a total sook.

**Steve:** The spaz. Easily panics and frets. High energy individual. Second tallest Nazgul. Also gives up easily.

**Margeret:** Only female. Major pessimist and a bit bitchy. Almost as spazzy as Steve.. Hates heights. Second shortest.

**Rob:** Sexy Scottish/Irish heavy accent. Tallest Nazgul. Likes his meat. Has a sense of fashion. Overconfident.

**Johnny:** The optimist and middle sized nazgul. Closest to animals. Likes his veggies. Often stuck comforting Dave and Steve. Pretty understanding guy, and can be the smarter of the group.

_With all that said and done lets begin this crazy fic! Also watch the video IT IS AWSOME!_


	2. Chapter1

**Chapter One - A Fellowship Undone**

_**A/N:**__ So this first chappy is gonna be mostly quoted from the inspiring video for those that havent seen it... I own nothing but my OCs and a few interpretations._

* * *

"I CANNOT **BELIEVE** THEY WERE **HIDING** UNDER** A TREE**!" Steve threw his hands wildly, once again mournfully criticizing his own mistake. A beige bag swung heavily from his hand. "I was THERE! RIGHT THERE! AND **I** GOT DISTRACTED BY A **BAG** OF **VEGETABLES!**!" With a growl of unfathomable frustration he tossed the bag, and Johnny was quick to catch them. No need to waste good food after all.

"You think _you_ had it bad?" Margaret glared up from her seat on a fallen tree. "We," she indicated herself and the others. "We were in the hotel OPPOSITE. Our total death count? Four. Murdered. Pillows." "And Dave killed one of the doormen." Rob added. "Yeah what was that about Dave? He was really nice..." complained Johnny as he inspected the bags contents. Aw.. a broken carrot.. he held the pitiful thing up to the light. Stupid hobbits.

"Im so sorry guys Id just had it up to here that day" Dave defended. "I was so SO angry." He gulped as Rob rounded on him. "That made you angry..." "Yes..." THAT. Made YOU angry?!" "W- well I-" Dave tried to scramble back from the much taller Nazgul, one hand in front protectively and the other feeling behind him as Rob ranted. "Were undead horsemen bound to the fate of an EVIL piece of jewlery, TRACKING FOUR MIDGITS (god knows where they are) Stuck in this crappy..." He continued his rant as Dave slipped off his stump and onto the grass with a fearful sound, the now finished Rob looming over him furiously. "They were THERE! Staring me in the FACE!" Steve continued to spaz and nearly threw the vegetables again but Johnny snatched them away and tried to calm the blustering Black Rider.

Johnny tried to fix the situation further, proposing they stop wearing black so less people would recognize them. Rob wasn't pleased. "I told you its a slimming color and we all look smart." "Brilliant!" Margaret threw her hands in the air. "So at least if we ever find them we'll LOOK the part!" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she stared off against Rob.

"You know we could have... if we had bought the dragons..." "Dave your right! Why DIDNT WE!" "Yeah good point cause /Margaret/ gets flight sickness!"

Steve growled and stood. "Well yah know what Margaret?! I hope that YOU catch fire shortly!" Margaret stood, throwing a nonsencical threat back at him.

Johnny sighed. They had been at this for an hour. When Dave suggested food he snapped his fingers. "No wonder were so cranky we havent eaten since Minas Morgal!" He suggested the vegetables but Rob huffed. "No! I need meat!" One could only imagine the drool as he babbled about various meats. Suddenly Rob paused. "Wait a minute... I can smell those things.."

It was like a gift from the Witch King himself! They could see the hobbits snuffing out the flames! Excitedly they made their way up, ignoring Margarets paranoid suggestion for inflammable cloaks...

Oh if only it had been simple paranoia..

"Oh god watch out for the fire Margaret!" "SCHREEEEEEEE!" One by one they were pushed or fell from the tower. For the first time in centuries, the fell unconscious.

* * *

Steve was the first to wake, and his panicked cries were what roused the others. It was dark, too dark to see. That was something new to them. "Owch Margaret get off my tail!" Steve shrieked. Wait...

Tail?!

"Ohgodohgodohgod!" "Damnit Steve shut up!" "No you shut up Margaret!" "Im getting angry!" "Nobody cares ye hunch back!" "Guys.." "Take that back!" "Make meh!" "GUYS!" Everyone paused and looked at Johnny. "Um.. I found an opening..."

One by one they crawled from the cardboard box, immediatly becoming drenched by the downpour. That wasn't so bad. It was what they saw in the puddle that stunned even Steve to silence. They. Were. Kittens...

**"STEVE!"**


End file.
